Secco
How Secco joined the Tourney Secco was once one of Cioccolata's victims for his morbid desires to see his patients die slowly and painfully. He somehow is spared and becomes the mad doctor's loyal sidekick. Eventually, they were recruited into Passione, and both received Stands. Months after the first Tourney, Secco was given orders to hunt down a "nigger soldier" before he became a danger to Passione. This soldier is Pvt. Jupiter Sharts. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits in a meditation position surrounded by mud. After the announcer calls his name Sprays mud around as the camera zooms saying "I took a hit on the lower ground..." Special Moves Chasing Mud (Neutral) Secco flings mud at the opponent to damage him/her. Flying Solid (Side) Secco dives at the opponent ramming him/her. Sticky Smash (Up) Secco jumps into the air using a mud-made spear. Liquid Ground (Down) Secco will dive and liquefy five different spots on the map. Any fighter caught in the bubbling mud spots will take damage in short intervals, stunlocking them and leaving them vulnerable. Mud Bloodbath (Hyper Smash) Secco sends a large maelstrom of mud into the air, and they come down as a rain of spikes. Underdrive (Final Smash) Secco dives into the ground and slides with a kick to the opponent. If he hits, he pulls the opponent under and rapidly punches the opponent, then after 60 hits, finishes with a mud-made sword, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Secco pulls out a video camera and says "Gotta get this on video for Cioccolata." #Secco reveals his upper body from the ground and says "Your tactics hardly work twice." #Secco liquefies the ground and the losers sink in with Stamina KO cries. He then says "If we went one on one, then I wouldn't need to go underground." On-Screen Appearance Secco climbs out of the ground and says "Either way... you'll be... the first to die." Trivia *Secco's rival is one of Pvt. Trip's colleagues in the 54th Massachusetts, Pvt. Jupiter Sharts. *Secco shares his English voice actor with Cao Pi, King Shin, Magmortar, Asuma Sarutobi, Master Pandemonium, Hamrio Musica, Vega and Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri. *Secco shares his German voice actor with Yagura, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Itachi Uchiha, Emperor Leo, Ms. Linda Belcher, Skull Bozu and Treize Khushrenada (in the Tallgeese II). *Secco shares his Arabic voice actor with Bickslow, Splash Warfly, Hanzo Hattori, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Hon Fu, Ukyo Tachibana, Makoto Shishio, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat, Hakuoro, Bui, the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Garo Master, Saitama, Hol Horse, Kairi, Arslan, Ishidate, Spike the Devilman, Kim Jae Hoon, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lei-Fei, Sebastian Michaelis and Howzer. *Secco shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Toshitora Tokugawa, Birgit Pirjo (in the Heavygun) and Howzer. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Previously Unplayable Characters